


The One That Got Away

by Nanashi_Soldier



Series: Disarm You With A Smile [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden and Ethan aren't bad guys, Dethan feels, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny never could have seen this coming. No one did. And now that the blood couldn't be stopped... He was afraid. This wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knolwedge Comes With a Price

**Author's Note:**

> Title and opening lyrics come from "The One That Got Away" by The Civil Wars. Guys, seriously listen. It'll be your new song for Dethan. I RP as Ethan and Danny shoved it my way. I've been hooked on it ever since.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all errors are my own fault.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_  
 _I never meant for this to mean a thing_  
 _Oh, I wish you were the one_  
 _Wish you were the one that got away_

_I got caught up by the chase_  
 _And you got high on every little game_  
 _I wish you were the one_  
 _Wish you were the one that got away_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Danny was settled at the table he usually ate lunch at. He hadn't seen Ethan all day and Aiden looked worse for war. The elder twin glanced his way but never said a word. Of course, he wanted to confront the twin on where his boyfriend was but figured that Ethan was sick.

"Why are you sulking?" Lydia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ethan..." His voice trailed off and there was a huff.

"I should have guessed it was over him." Lydia brushed some strands from her face. "He's alright, Danny." She placed an arm on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Right..." They were soon joined by the rest of the merry band Danny never thought he would actually eat with. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, and the new girl Cora who was actually related to Stiles' cousin Miguel. He could see a family resemblance, especially with the way she acted. Apple didn't fall from the tree, especially when it came to looks. Even he could appreciate her beauty.

"Aiden keeps staring," Scott seemed to growl.

"Well, dude. You did kinda rip his brother's throat out..." Stiles attempted to whisper to Scott but Danny heard. His fork fell to the table and he snapped his attention to Scott and Stiles.

"What did you just say?" He tried to reach out to grab either of the boys but Lydia and Allison held him back. "What did you do to my boyfriend?" He couldn't understand why Scott would go and hurt Ethan. Ethan was kind and gentle, he wouldn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't hurt him. Ethan laughed and smiled. He loved reading the classics and was rather fond of classical musical but was an amazing dancer when he could talk Ethan into going to the club. And Ethan had such a sweet tooth that it always amused Danny that the other didn't have cavities, regardless of the fact Ethan would always say he was his favorite snack.

"Danny, relax. Sit down and take a deep breath." Allison helped him back down. He tried to take calming breaths but he could only imagine Ethan in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines to be kept alive. Ethan had always been by his side when he was in the hospital, always making sure he was comfortable and sneaking him real food because hospital food was rubbish.

"What did you do to Ethan?" Danny calmly asked once more.

"He'll live, Danny. You just don't understand." Scott sighed. He had felt horrible about it but he had no choice.

"I don't understand? Than you better explain and help me understand before..." Before what? What could he even do to get even? He wasn't strong and intimidating like Jackson had been. He wasn't as powerful with connections like Lydia.

"Calm down, Danny boy. Okay, so... First off... You have to understand that Ethan isn't like you or me. He's like Scott and Isaac and Jackson. Oh and Miguel and Cora, they aren't my cousins."

"I kinda figured that out." Danny rolled his eyes. "But not like us?"

"They're werewolves. Now shut up and let me tell this story." Danny sighed and watched Stiles. "Ethan and Aiden come from a rival pack, a pack of Alphas. They're pack leaders and they're really powerful. But this was a pack of leaders and are lead by an even more powerful Alpha. Ethan and Aiden wanted to get close to Derek's pack. Oh, Derek is Miguel. His real name is Derek, sorry about lying but he was a fugitive and I didn't need you telling people.

"But anyway. Ethan and Aiden. The Alpha pack came to town around the end of the school year and have spent the time from then till the beginning of the school year plotting and planning. Part of it, apparently, was to infiltrate the pack. Aiden by dating Lydia. And Ethan... You get what I mean. They wanted to find who was more important to Scott. They've been after Scott and went after Derek. They want them to kill their own packs. Derek to kill Isaac and Scott to kill Derek. It's messed up, I know.

"But there was this battle..." Stiles finally stopped to stare at Danny. "It wasn't going so well. The Alphas were winning and when the twins wolf out... they merge. I'm still working on figuring that one out, but they make this giant, powerful wolf. They were after Scott and Isaac and Scott was lunging when Allison shot a bursting arrow." Stiles made an explosion motion with his hands. "And they split and Scott ended up..." Stiles had to think for a minute.

"Scott slashed open Ethan's throat. It was pretty bad." Isaac spoke up. "He'll heal, of course. He's an Alpha." But Scott was also an Alpha now so... it would be a slow healing wound.

"You okay, Danny?" Stiles looked at the goalie with concerned eyes. Scott looked absolutely miserable, like someone kicked his puppy.

"Yeah... I just... I have to go to the bathroom." Danny got to his feet and left the cafe, grabbing his bag as he left. Lydia grabbed her things and followed after him. The group watched as Aiden glared at them before also leaving.

"Danny." Lydia grabbed his arm and tugged him to stop. Danny turned to see Lydia and Aiden.

"What." Danny didn't mean to snap. There was just so much to take in. His boyfriend was using him? He had believed Ethan was different. Ethan had claimed that he was different from all the others, that he wouldn't hurt Danny.

"It's a lot to take in, I know..." Lydia tried to keep her voice calm.

"A lot to take in? Lydia, he was using me. How can I just go and hear that and not want to tear things apart? Not want to scream and shout and just be..."

"Upset?" Lydia finished for him.

"Yes." She hugged him and Danny felt the tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't understand what any of this means." He was lost and clueless and just wished Ethan was here to tell him everything. Explain what is going through his head. Most of all, he just wanted to know if Ethan had ever actually loved him.


	2. Love Is A Splendored Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was supposed to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanted to at least post two chapters today and I got that done. I do have more chapters complete but I am going to post two more tomorrow.
> 
> Reynard is the surname I gave Ethan and Aiden and in which we use on the forum I belong to. For those who don't understand why, Reynard is a trickster fox from European fables. So there was this saying of don't trust anyone with the name Reynard.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_  
 _I never meant for this to mean a thing_  
 _Oh, I wish you were the one_  
 _Wish you were the one that got away_

_I got caught up by the chase_  
 _And you got high on every little game_  
 _I wish you were the one_  
 _Wish you were the one that got away_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Danny sat there, just staring at the bed. He wanted to speak up, but he barely even know how he got here. It had been more of a daze. He could remember Lydia and Aiden talking, one of them asking if he wanted to see Ethan. He could remember Lydia telling him that everything would be alright, that everything would be okay.

It had led him to being currently where he was, clinging to his chair as he just stared at the bed in front of him. Ethan was covered in a thin blanket, his neck heavily bandaged but he was bleeding through it. Bandages littered the floor, as did gauze. A rubbish bin was already filled with black paper towels. Danny wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. But some of the bandages were blood red and others were black. Judging from Ethan's bandages, his bandages were the black ones. But Aiden didn't have any wounds that he could see.

Lydia wiped away some blood from Ethan's neck as she changed the bandages. His neck looked horrible. There were four large gashes across his throat and black just gurgled out. The teen looked to be in pain, at least until Aiden reached out and touched him. He watched as the others veins popped out, black seeming to run up them.

"I'm just taking away some of his pain," Aiden explained and Danny couldn't help but nod. He wondered if it worked. He figured it did, as Ethan seemed to calm down and look a little more peaceful. But he was still looking so pale.

"Why is his blood black? Is that a...werewolf thing?" Lydia looked down while Aiden shook his head.

"It means he's dying. He isn't healing normally. He should have healed by now." Danny saw real concern in Aiden's eyes.

"They're not bad guys, Danny. Ethan and Aiden... They just do what they have to to survive." Lydia settled back down next to Aiden's side, clutching his hands.

"I know..." Aiden knew that Danny wasn't lying, but he could easily tell the other was so scared.

"Hey, E." Aiden moved over to kneel next to the bed. "E, I brought Danny. He's really worried about you, little brother. You need to heal, okay? You need to heal for Danny." Ethan groaned and opened his eyes. His eyes were foggy and Danny's heart nearly stopped.

"Danny?" Danny rushed closer to Ethan. That voice sounded so weak, so strained. How could he have been so afraid of Ethan? This was his Ethan, after all. And seeing the bandages already start staining black again was making him nervous.

"You're an idiot. You're supposed to heal, Ethan Reynard." Danny couldn't help but be angry. "You're supposed to heal... You promised to never hurt me. You dying... That would hurt me more than anything." Ethan watched Danny, sadness on his face. Danny could tell it so well, knew that look. He really only saw it when he could convince Ethan into watching some cheesy chick flick that had sad endings, like 'Message in a Bottle' or 'Titanic'.

"Sorry." Ethan whispered, trying to reach out and wipe away one of Danny's tears. Danny just caught his hands, not caring that he was crying.

"Sorry means crap, Ethan. You need to heal or I will never forgive you for leaving me in the dark about everything. Did you think I would care that you were a werewolf? Did you think I would care that you were from a foreign pack? I'm concerned about you killing my friends, yes, but I'm concerned about them also killing you." Danny placed the others hands to his lips. "Stupid, I love you."

"I love....you, too." Ethan smiled. He smiled that smile that always melted Danny's heart. That made his stomach fill with butterflies and him feel like he was walking on cloud 9.

"We'll leave you two alone," Lydia tugged Aiden up. The elder twin pushed Danny's chair closer to the bed as he left. Danny was grateful and settled back down.

"Danny, I'm-" Danny silenced him.

"You're going to heal and then we're going to talk about everything, Ethan. And I mean _everything_. No more secrets." The younger twin nodded and it pleased Danny to see the other was willing to at least do that much. "Now rest. I'm going to stay right here. I'm sure the others will wind up here soon enough. Like they'd stay away knowing that you're now living in one of Lydia's guest rooms." He chuckled, already imagining the guys freaking out.

"Thank you." Ethan muttered, squeezing Danny's head before falling back to sleep.


	3. Who Are You Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan decides Danny needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The history of the twins is NOT canon. It's a mixture of theories and the history I created for the twins on the forum I belong to.
> 
> As always. I don't have a beta so all errors are my own fault.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_  
I never meant for this to mean a thing  
Oh, I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away 

_I got caught up by the chase_  
And you got high on every little game  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Danny wondered what time it was. It was dark in the room, with only a little bit of light flooding into the room, and he wondered if he had fallen asleep. He noticed that Ethan was watching him. When he noticed him, Ethan smiled gently at Danny and reached out a hand to stroke his head.

"Hey," the human whispered.

"Hey yourself," the werewolf replied.

"What time is it?" Danny stretched and looked around to find a clock.

"It's six in the morning, sun is just coming up." Danny nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Ethan blinked for a minute before smiling.

"Better." Danny noticed the others neck was healed and didn't have bandages on it anymore.

"No more dying?" Danny stared and Ethan nodded.

"No more dying." Danny moved to the bed and clung to Ethan. He had never been more afraid in his life. "Hey, it's okay, Danny. I'm alright." Ethan rubbed the others back, trying to soothe him.

"I was so scared. So mad." Danny hit him lightly, but didn't hurt the other.

"I'm sorry." Ethan buried his head into Danny's hair. "I'm sorry for everything. I should have told you, told you everything. But I was afraid. You scared me." Danny blinked and looked at Ethan. Ethan grabbed Danny's head and placed the others ear on his chest. "Listen to my heart. Okay? If my heart skips a beat, I'm lying. But I won't lie to you." He rubbed circles into the others back.

"I want to hear everything... And I mean everything." Ethan nodded. "Who are you? Why me? What happens now?" Ethan sighed at all the questions but knew he could do this.

"Well... My name isn't a lie. I'm really Ethan Reynard and Aiden is my identical twin brother. We are 100% the same, my DNA is his DNA and his DNA is my DNA. You see... We were born conjoined. Twins aren't rare among werewolves, those who still live feral still tend to have twins or triplets due to the need to keep their pack still going. That was our pack. We were secluded so our pack depended on the birth of children to keep the pack going. Me and Aiden were different, even from birth. It's probably because we were conjoined that caused us to be so similar.

"We scared our parents. Aiden especially. They couldn't control him, only I could. Being conjoined, we would do everything together. It didn't matter that they separated us within days of being born. We always felt like we were one being. We were never apart. They learned that even I would become violent if I didn't have my brother. I was his anchor and he was mine. Together we grounded each other, balanced each other out. We needed each other. However, together we were dangerous and prone to violence.

"Our parents never told the pack their worries. Their fear regarding us. Our pack trained us and we grew up to be killers. We were strange, that's what our pack realized. Different. It was our wolves who told us we have the power to shift into one super wolf. When we did... They started to keep us from the other kids. We were more powerful than many older betas and our pack feared us. The pack began to shun us. Began to be cautious with us.

"Deucalion showed up and he wasn't afraid of us like our pack. He just smiled and spoke words of pack. A pack where we would belong and no one would be afraid of us. That appealed to us. Kali smiled at us and she would treat us gently, in a way our own mother wouldn't. Deucalion praised us in ways our father never dared. It was why... When Deucalion told us that to be in his pack, we would have to kill our own... We didn't think twice. It was a blood bath, we spared no one. It was Aiden's idea. And I couldn't disagree with him. I wanted to see the land stained red as much as him. Our Alpha begged us to stop, that nothing good would come from it. But we didn't listen. We both struck the killing blow, pulling out his heart together. But we're 100% the same, the same genetics, and we both gained the Alpha power. It split between us two. Only together can we achieve our full potential as Alphas.

"I didn't really want to be an Alpha. But my brother did, he wanted power, and I just wanted to be with him. Where he went, I wanted to go. What he did, I wanted to do. He feels the same about me.There was no boundaries between us. If he wanted to punch me, I wouldn't care. Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis trained us to be even better killers. To be more skilled at what we did. And then... Deucalion decided he wanted Derek to join us.

"We spent months just observing this town, the Hale pack. We learned all we could. We knew you and Lydia were close to all the members in the pack. So he decided that Aiden should get close to Lydia and I should get close to you. I didn't think much of it until I met you. It was just a game until I couldn't tell if I was pretending to be attracted and really was. I got in so deep that I actually began to doubt myself, doubt everything I was doing.

"While staying at the motel... Stiles, Lydia, and Allison saved me from killing myself that night. Apparently myself, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd were hallucinating. The connection with my brother... I wanted to cut it out. I wanted to be my own self. And they saved me." Ethan fell silent for a minute. Danny thought he had fallen asleep for a minute. "But you were still there and it grounded me. I wanted to just be back at your side. Then you were poisoned and I realized... Shit I realized how deep I was in love with you and the thought of losing you... I couldn't handle it. I told Deucalion that, that I wouldn't hurt you nor would I let him hurt you. He just laughed and left."

"Will he hurt me?" Danny felt Ethan shrug.

"I don't know, but I won't let him." Danny sighed gently.

"What do we do now?"

"Now? We do whatever you want to do. Stay together, break up... Whatever you want." Danny sighed at the answer to his question once more.

"I'm not afraid of you being a werewolf, or super strong. I'm a little mad you've kept it from me. That you've tried to kill my friends, but... I don't know..."

"I'm leaving my pack," Ethan cut off Danny, surprising the teen.

"What?"

"Me and Aiden were thinking of leaving. The injury... it held things up a little." Danny rolled his eyes.

"I was only going to say that I don't think we should break up. But it's nice to know you'd leave your pack for me. Aren't they supposed to be family?" Ethan lifted Danny's head a little to kiss him.

"Yes. But all I need is you. And Aiden... And I guess that means I'm stuck with Lydia, too." The werewolf rolled his eyes with a playful sigh and Danny lightly smacked him.

"She's not that bad," Danny chuckled and Ethan grinned.

"No, she's not. But you're still better." Danny relaxed, trying to take in everything that he had just learned. It was a little bit overwhelming but he had never heard a lie in the words the other spoke. His heart had remained calm. He believed him. He believed every word that Ethan spoke.

"How will Deucalion take you leaving?" He could hear Ethan's heartbeat pick up.

"I'm not sure." Danny heard the lie, heard the skip in Ethan's heartbeat. But he didn't dare question what the other knew.


	4. A Shaky Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shaky alliance is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. So... My computer broke so I'm sorry for the short chapter. As for Aiden's silence, there's a huge reason for it that you will find out in chapter 5. My goal is to have chapter 5 up by the weekend.
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta so all errors are my own.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_  
I never meant for this to mean a thing  
Oh, I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away 

_I got caught up by the chase_  
And you got high on every little game  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Danny snuggled against Ethan, feeling the other's hand run up and down his arm in a soothing manner. Aiden was resting against Lydia, who was reading. Ethan didn't know how she could read while the television was going, but didn't doubt it.

"Has Aiden offered you the bite, Lydia?" Danny knew he startled everyone by suddenly speaking. No one had spoken much since they had gotten up.

"I'm immune to the bite," Lydia seemed uninterested as she spoke but she quickly did turn her attention to Danny.

"Ethan offered you the bite? Wow. Knew you really loved him, E." Aiden spoke up before Lydia could. He wouldn't say he was shocked. But it cemented the fact he needed to have a serious talk with his brother.

"I offered him the bite when we were on the lacrosse trip, in the motel." Ethan spoke up. He recalled it. Although he offered Danny the bite because he figured it would ensure they would be together, he actually loved Danny's scars. "He declined the bite without knowing what I was offering him. The bite is a gift, but it's not something I would have forced on him." Danny didn't understand how powerful those words were. Aiden had to actually whistle and speak before he understood.

"Danny, hurt my brother and I will break every bone in your body, bite you, and then shove you full of wolf's bane." Danny was shocked at the words.

"I would never hurt him." Aiden smiled at the words, going back to watching the television.

"Deucalion isn't going to be happy that we've disappeared. I hope you're a survivor." Aiden snuggled back against Lydia, missing the look Ethan and Danny gave each other. Danny attempted to settle back down, but was a little restless.

"Why again are we not at school?" Danny asked.

"Because, I think we could all use a sick day." Lydia decided and that was that. No one was going to bother trying to change her mind. However there was a change in air. Both Ethan and Aiden straightened up, going attentive.

"What's wrong?" Danny blinked. He suddenly heard a low growl from Ethan and it startled him. He had learned his boyfriend was a werewolf, but had yet to see proof until now. Sure, there was the healing but he hadn't actually seen it.

"We have a couple guests." Ethan replied before the doorbell rang.

"It's alright. It's just Scott, Stiles, Allison and Isaac." Aiden sighed as he recognized the scents, letting Lydia get up to get the door. Lydia let them in and the four wandered into the room, staring at the sight before them.

"I guess we're not the only ones skipping school." Danny shrugged, leaning back against Ethan who relaxed.

"Well, don't just stand around. Take seats." Lydia's agitated voice spoke up and everyone scrambled to take seats in the living room.

It was incredibly awkward. No one seemed to want to break the silence first. Everyone just stared or glanced around.

"So, why are you guys here?" Danny thought he would break the silence. 

"We [i]were[/i] coming here to check on Lydia. Didn't even know you guys were here." Scott was staring at the twins.

"What? Sad you can't get rid of us?" Aiden teased and Lydia smacked him.

"Shut up, sweetie. Just sit and look pretty." Lydia teased and Aiden smirked. Ethan and Danny couldn't help but snicker.

"Okay. Can we just talk about how weird this whole thing is?" Stiles flailed and everyone sighed.

"We were here first." Ethan pointed out. "And we're not going anywhere any time soon."

"Want to bet." Scott growled. Allison placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"We're going to help them." Lydia crossed her arm.

"Wait. Come again? I think I heard wrong. I thought you said we're going to help them." Stiles stared at Lydia like she was absolutely crazy.

"We're. Going. To. Help. Them." Lydia punctuated every word.

"Ugh. I thought you said." Stiles groaned. "And [i]why[/i] are we going to help the guys who were trying to kill us not that long ago?"

"Because they going to help us take out Deucalion and Kali," Lydia smiled brightly. Scott and Stiles stared in disbelief. Isaac just rolled his eyes and Allison sighed.

"So that's why they easily let us take shots at Deucalion and Kali in the last fight. Why they weren't fighting at their normal strength." Isaac crossed his arms.

"Well, if you won't help then we could just let Deucalion and Kali go through with eliminating all of you," Aiden shrugged. "It doesn't matter to us whether you guys live or die. We're only giving you the option because Lydia and Danny would probably prefer to see you guys stay alive." There was a moment of silence.

"Why have you not brought this up with Derek?" Scott was the one to speak up, ask the question everyone wanted to know. Ethan and Aiden both glanced at Scott.

"Because Deucalion is after you, Scott. If we want to take out Deucalion and Kali, you're more important to the plans. Derek is like a trophy, but you're the grand prize. Something more valuable." The twins spoke in unison and silence fell back in.


	5. What We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan confronts Aiden, everyone comes to realize one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter last weekend... Well... Write it last week and post it last Saturday. Sadly, my computer decided to break. I'm on a whole new computer with minor damage done to my stuff. I lost icons and graphics and stuff, but... I can deal. Now if my flash drive went... I'd be screwed.
> 
> Anyway... Sorry for a short chapter, I meant to make it longer. But the next two will be longer. I settled on there being only 7 chapters. So sorry if people wanted something longer. I do have more Dethan fics to come.
> 
> Enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon!
> 
> Oh yah. I don't have a beta so all errors are my own dumb fault.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_  
I never meant for this to mean a thing  
Oh, I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away 

_I got caught up by the chase_  
And you got high on every little game  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aiden nudged his knee into Ethan's. They were settled pool side, letting the sun's heat bouncing off the pool keep them warm. The wind was gently blowing, ensuring they wouldn't get too hot. But it wasn't like either really cared. They had been through worse than a little heat. They could handle most things that life decided to throw their way.

"Why are you always so quiet when Danny is around?" Ethan broke the silence. They had been sitting there for a while. Both knew that both Danny and Lydia had checked up on them several times to make sure they hadn't run off. Ethan was still slightly sore, so the idea of running anywhere wasn't on his mind at the moment. Especially not when he had Danny to curl up against. It didn't matter that they had been hiding away at Lydia's for three days now.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan heard the small spike in Aiden's heartbeat.

"You know what I'm talking about." The younger twin wanted to make it quite clear that his brother wasn't fooling him. He had waited till he knew that neither Lydia nor Danny were within hearing distance of their conversation.

"Danny... There's something different about him, E." Aiden frowned as if trying to put the pieces into a complicated puzzle. "Not in a bad way. Not different enough to make me want to break you two up. But..." But what? Aiden couldn't exactly put a finger on the exact point of this. He had spent the last couple days trying to figure everything out.

"You're not making any sense." Ethan wanted to growl.

"You met this kid and click. It was supposed to be a mission, Ethan. You weren't supposed to fall madly in love with him." Ethan's eyes shifted red as he glared at Aiden. His brother's eyes shifted red in challenge.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neither had noticed nor heard Danny and Lydia approach. It wasn't until Danny spoke, startling both werewolves. They had been so wrapped up in their own little world that they were taken by surprise.

"I..." Ethan looked away, not able to come up with anything.

"There's something up with you. And I plan to figure it out." Aiden pointed a finger at Danny.

"Aiden, calm down. Have you ever thought that perhaps mates exist? After all, aren't soul mates exactly what the term really is? Have you ever thought Ethan and Danny were destined for each other?" Everyone was quiet as they let Lydia's words sink in.

"Mates..." Danny muttered. He was trying to let the word sink in. He didn't know why the word made his stomach feel weird. A good weird. It was like someone just told him the best news ever. It was a weird feeling.

"Mates..." Ethan repeated the words, glancing at Danny. But then he broke into a smile. What made it complete was the gentle smile Danny returned.

"You two are disgustingly adorable." Lydia shook her head. "Me and Aiden will leave you alone." Lydia glared at Aiden to just do as she said. He got up and followed after the female.

"That guy... There's something different about him." Aiden muttered when him and Lydia were inside.

"He's Danny. Danny is brilliant and everyone loves him, but he's completely normal as they come." Lydia leaned against the island in the kitchen, watching Aiden.

"You would think I would have realized what they were sooner." Aiden didn't like that he hadn't realized it.

"Aw, sweetheart. You're pretty. That makes up for your lack of brilliant intelligence." Aiden rolled his eyes at the light insult.

"Do you think you'd ever locate your mate?" Aiden didn't even want to ask the question. He didn't want to know the answer. He didn't automatically click with Lydia like Ethan and Danny had, but he still came to care about Lydia. It was weird to admit, but he did.

"Oh. I don't know." Lydia glanced at her nails. "I don't really care about that thing. Never have." Aiden heard the lie but didn't say a word. He just let it drop.

"So, when are we meeting up with team fail-" Aiden groaned at the glare Lydia gave him when he was about to insult her friends. "With the others to discuss taking out Deucalion and Kali?"

"Tonight. Don't worry. Allison's father is going to help us." Aiden didn't like the sound of this.


	6. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle wasn't supposed to end this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than the others because... I felt like it had to be? Gosh. When this is done, I'll probably post up my next Dethan series (which is a bit longer than this and includes Hunter!Danny~).
> 
> Right. The aftermath of the fight is the next chapter and chapter 8 is the prologue. I have so many fics to post up. x.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_  
I never meant for this to mean a thing  
Oh, I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away 

_I got caught up by the chase_  
And you got high on every little game  
I wish you were the one  
Wish you were the one that got away 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ethan didn't know how it even came down to this. He was just wishing that this final battle wasn't happening. That they could have resolved things in any other way. He had his brother holding his hand, ready to merge at a moment's notice. The whole Hale pack was at their side. But the reason why he was most nervous... Danny had demanded to tag along and wouldn't take no for an answer. Chris had given him a crash course in firing a gun, although Danny's hands still shook when holding it.

Jennifer stood next to him, Lydia and Stiles on his other side. Allison and Chris were also there to aid. Ethan kept glancing back to make sure he was alright. Every time he did, Aiden squeezed his hand.

"He's going to be alright, E." Aiden's words comforted him just a little. He was just wondering how their life suddenly became this. That they were willing to stand up against Deucalion like this.

"My, my, my. Look what the cat has dragged in. I guess traiters will always be traiters. You two were always a little more ungrateful than Ennis and Kali." Deucalion's voice sent chills down their bones.

Kali moved first, Scott and Isaac meeting her. The twins moved and went to help. The others went after Deucalion. It was different for the twins to fight against the woman they used to view as their mother. But there was no mercy in her attacks.

"You honestly brought a murderer with you," Deucalion chuckled as he blocked an attack.

"The twins are on our side." Derek replied, not that he trusted them 100%.

"I wasn't referring to them. I was referring to Jennifer." There was a grin as lightning struck the earth. Everyone hissing.

"I can't expect you to actually beat the Alphas on your own, now can I." Jennifer stepped forward. "Derek, I told you they were going to kill me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The wolves were slowly regaining their sight.

"Move," Neither Ethan nor Aiden could explain _why_ they still shoved Kali out of the way of an attack. But they did.

"Ethan! Aiden!" Kali glanced from Jennifer to the twins who are passed out. She growled. She couldn't let them take hits that were meant for her.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. Should have made sure you were dead!" Kali's attack was stopped easily. Darkness seemed to eclipse the clearing.

"Not when you're just as human as everyone else." Jennifer laughed before an arrow was in her shoulder. "Oh Allison, that was a horrible mistake."

"You're right. I didn't hit a critical organ." Allison reloaded her bow. "But you're the one who forgot about me and my dad." Chris cocked his gun.

"Oh, sweetie. You don't know what you're doing. If they aren't all killed, they'll kill me and then have Scott kill all of you. And it won't just stop there. It'll be everyone that gets in their way." Jennifer was trying to reason with them. "You know he'd have them kill innocent Danny," She turned her attention to the teen who was having a panic attack. "And human Stiles." She was still curious by the baseball bat but never said a word.

"We wouldn't let that happen." Chris knew what Allison was doing. Buying time for the wolves. Fifteen minutes. That would be how long it took till they were all back to their full strength.

"Oh that's so cute." Jennifer glanced back at the struggling Kali before shoving her hand through Kali's stomach and shifting up. She let the dead body fall to the ground.

"Oh god," Danny covered his mouth. He believed they were all going to die. Why he needed to see this, he didn't know. He thought that perhaps he could help. So he could understand exactly what Ethan's life was. This was not what he expected. He could see the twins struggling to get up.

"Shame on you, Derek. I would have figured you would have finished Deucalion off for me by now." She was disappointed. She wasn't at her fullest strength yet. And yet they decided they wanted to go through with this. There was no way they were going to kill Deucalion, just get themselves killed. She came because it would be the perfect chance to kill him when he was human. When they were all human.

"Like you have that much power," the twins sneered.

"Oh. Are the pups going to talk back? I will deal with you two later." Jennifer glared before moving towards Deucalion. It was actually quite odd to see a nervous Deucalion. But the first rays of moonlight slipped through, alerting that their powers returned. The twins were quick to morph back as one, astonishing Danny every time. But the snap made him drop the gun.

"Ethan... Aiden..." The large wolf slowly fell to the ground, dead silence in the woods. "Ethan..." Danny was in shock and he could hear Lydia's 'No, no, no.' next to him. "Ethan!" He didn't really think before he rushed to the side of the fallen wolf. "Heal." He whispered, ignoring the fight that broke out next to him. Lydia was at his side, but Jennifer quickly tugged her away.

"No!"

"I want you to do what you do best. Scream for me." Jennifer was rough and it unnerved Lydia. But the clear snap of a bone got her what she wanted. Danny covered his ears at the scream. He thought his ears were going to burst and he felt that the wolves probably had it worse.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Danny wanted it to stop. He watched as Lydia just collapsed back to the ground, all the wolves disorientated. He scrambled to grab Deucalion's cane, which was laying on the ground. If he could just...

"And where are you going?" Jennifer grabbed him.

"Danny!" Scott didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Scott. Remember when we were talking... And I told you that I wasn't living without Ethan?" Scott noticed that Danny's eyes kept darting to the cane. But Deucalion seemed to understand first and grabbed it, removing the tip and tossing it.

"What-" Jennifer didn't have a moment to think before she felt the item pierce her stomach.

"I got to be... of some use." Danny removed the item from his stomach, tugging it out of Jennifer as well. The darach just exploded in fury, going right after Deucalion. No one knew whether to go after Jennifer and Deucalion or aid Danny. Scott rushed to the fight with Derek and Isaac while the others went to Danny.

Scott was the one who grabbed and pulled Jennifer away with some help from Isaac. "Cut it out." Scott wanted a peaceful ending. There was already too many dead bodies piled up.

"And let her live to continue to kill people so she can regain her full power? And then what? She'll continue to kill people, Scott." Deucalion tried to sound calm but they could all tell he wasn't calm one bit.

The red flash in Scott's eyes didn't go unnoticed. But the sudden action by Jennifer which ended Deucalion's life wasn't expected. Neither was Isaac's swift, automatic reaction, which sliced her throat open.

"Oh god, I..." The teen began to freak out. Derek grabbed him and held him.

"It's okay, Isaac." Isaac had never killed anyone before. Hurt, yes, but never killed.

"We need to help them." Scott turned their attention back to Danny, now noticing the twins had split into two.

"Oh god, they're going to die." Lydia was panicking next to Stiles.


	7. Battles Always Come With A Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every battle has a sacrifice or two or three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. Been a while since I last updated. Life got crazy. But here it is!!! Chapter 7!! Only one more to go and I still have yet to actually start on my other Dethan fic. I keep writing stuff revolving around Isaac. I need to get on it, though.
> 
> I did NOT run this through with my beta first, so all errors are my own.
> 
> Chapter dedicated to my dog, Charlie, whom I just had to put down.

_I never meant to get us in this deep_  
 _I never meant for this to mean a thing_  
 _Oh, I wish you were the one_  
 _Wish you were the one that got away_

_I got caught up by the chase_  
 _And you got high on every little game_  
 _I wish you were the one_  
 _Wish you were the one that got away_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No one moved at first, but then everyone went into action. They were attempting to move the injured. Scott was frantically trying to get a hold of Deaton. Stiles was at Danny's side, trying to do anything to make things better. But Danny would have none of it.

"Stiles, how is Ethan?" Danny didn't want to get placed into a different vehicle. He wanted to go with Ethan. Finally they relented to just placing the twins, Lydia, and Danny into the back of Stiles' jeep.

It was a long ride to the vet, or so it felt. Deaton greeted them as they entered the building. He eyed their wounds, knowing the wolves would heal. However, he had a grave face on when he saw the state of the twins and ushered them to be placed into the back.

He just kept looking between the two of them.

"Are they going to be alright?" Lydia was the one to ask, grabbing Aiden's hand. Everything was going too quickly in Danny's mind. Or maybe it was the fact his vision was actually going slightly blurry.

"They're not healing." Danny heard the words and stumbled to Ethan's side.

"Darn it, Ethan. Heal." He clutched the other's hand.

"It may or may not work, but..." Deaton motioned for Isaac to step forward. The blond just looked around, expecting for him to be meaning Scott or Derek, but he still walked forward. "Now, Isaac. I need you two take a deep breath." Isaac complied and took a deep breath, guessing he was expected to calm himself down.

"Okay?" Deaton held up Ethan's arm.

"Break it." Isaac stared, stunned.

"What?" He wasn't going to do it. He couldn't do it. The thought made Isaac shake a little.

"It might help trigger the healing process. You're a beta, so the body would heal quicker than if Scott or Derek did it. It's quite honestly the only chance they have of surviving." Isaac glanced from Ethan's arm to Deaton to Danny to his pack and to Lydia then back to Danny.

"I hate you all." Isaac grumbled before he snapped the bone. He turned around and did the same to Aiden's arm.

No one moved, everyone just stared for a minute. No one knew what signs they should be looking for. There didn't seem to be any changes in either of them, which caused Lydia to tremble. But everyone's attention soon fell on Danny as he tumbled out of his chair.

"Shit! Danny!" Stiles was at his side. Scott took some of the pain away while they lifted up his shirt.

"He really needs to get to a hospital. I'm just a vet. I can't deal with human injuries like this." Deaton frowned. "And you need to do it quickly, he's losing a lot of blood."

Danny felt weird. He was just watching everyone freaking out. He didn't understand it though. He didn't want them to focus on him. They needed to see if Ethan was healing. If he was getting better. He needed to know Ethan was getting better.

But he saw the blood on the floor. Was that his blood? Was he... Oh right. He stabbed himself to stop Ms Blake from going psycho and killing them all. Right. He supposed he didn't really do a good job. He could barely even remember if she was alive or not.

The words of the others were slowly filtering in. They lifted him, but he could hear them talk of blood loss. He wouldn't stop bleeding. Death. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear them talk. He only knew they were talking _to_ him, and not _about_ him, when they said his name and added 'stay awake'.

But Danny never could have seen this coming. No one did. And now that the blood couldn't be stopped... He was afraid. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be alright. Their plan was supposed to go alright. They would end whatever was going on, get rid of the Alpha pack, and the twins would join the Hale pack. Him and Ethan were supposed to have a happy ending.

Well... They could have it in death. Did Werewolves go to heaven? Danny was praying they did. He didn't want to go there if Ethan wasn't there. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to stay on Earth if Ethan wasn't here.

A smack to the cheek made him snap out of his thoughts. He grumbled and cussed out Stiles, who had decided smacking him was a good idea. But it hurt too much to try and hit Stiles in return. He just tried to settle on not moving.

The hospital was a familiar place. Bright lights, frantic voices. He hated the way the lights would keep shifting, making him sick, as they wheeled him down the halls. He was sweating. He felt so hot. And even a nurse mentioned it.

"Shock" he heard one of the doctors say. But he wondered if the doctor even knew what he was talking about. But he passed out before much else got into his mind.

"What happened to him?" Melissa stood before the group. She looked so tired and none of them took it as good news.

"We went to confront Deucalion and... and it ended badly, mom. Danny and the twins... They're all going to die and it was all our fault." Scott ran his fingers through his hair, his mother pulling him into a hug.

"We did all we could do, Scott. There was just too much damage. He's out of surgery. They repaired what they could, but there was too much damage and his body is shutting down. We don't think he'll make it through the night." No one even knew what to say, what to do.

The fire alarms blared to life. Many began to rush around, becoming frantic. Melissa chased after her son, Stiles, and the other wolves as they just seemed to race down the halls. But then they stood outside the room that belonged to Danny.

"Danny..." Scott tugged open the door. The inside of the room was on fire. The sprinklers were barely working to contain the fire. Stiles broke the glass and got the fire extinguisher. With the help of the sprinkler, the fire was put out.

None of them even knew what to make of the scene before them. They just stared and stared and stared. They didn't even know what to say. Who to blame. The group just closed the door and tried to sort everything out, even if it meant leaving the hospital to breath.


	8. Real Life Is Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life usually has a moment that is bittersweet. Everyone is just looking for their happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are. The final chapter. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Didn't shove this at Der when I finished this chapter, so all errors are my own.

Ethan just sat there, staring at his lap. He wanted to be dead. He wanted to die. And yet he couldn't have that simple wish granted. It didn't seem like too much to ask for. He just wanted to be where Danny was. But his body would just heal from every attempt he tried. He was getting more and more desperate that it even worried Derek Hale, which made Ethan laugh. That just showed how screwed up he was without Danny.

He could throw around the word mate, but it would do no justice to his relationship with Danny. It was like a fire in a forest. It burned with no end in sight. Not even death could extinguish the flames, just be that little bit of rain that slowed it down.

"Your sulking is making Aiden look like the cheerful twin and we both know he's the wimp of you two." Lydia's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Hey!" Lydia shushed Aiden.

"Quiet, sweetie. Just stand there and look pretty." Aiden quieted and Ethan realized that Lydia really did have a hold over his brother. He wondered if that was what it looked like for him and Danny, but with less one telling the other what to do. But for Aiden... Ethan believed Lydia had amazing control over him.

"What do you want." Ethan just wanted to go back to sulking.

"I know you loved Danny more than anything and he loved you more than anything. For once he picked a winner. He always had bad tastes in boyfriends. God does he have bad taste." Lydia sighed and flipped her hair. "But he wouldn't want you to be sad. He'd want you to be happy."

Ethan could only manage a grumble. It had been a week since the fight. A week since the hospital fire. A week since he woke to learn there was no more Danny in his life.

"Let me have a moment with my brother," Aiden's voice was quiet, but Lydia heard and complied anyway. She go up and left the room. Aiden settled next to him.

"Remember when we were little and we promised each other the moon?" Aiden waited until he saw Ethan nod before he continued. "Sometimes, we can't live up to those promises and we're left with images or memories. But we both know those are better than nothing. Having had the moon, Danny, was better than never having him. Right?"

"I never thought loss would be this..."

"Like your life is coming to an end?" Ethan nodded.

"It'll get better." Aiden patted his brother on the shoulder and left him alone. Everyone else was gathered in the next room over.

"How is he doing?" Stiles spoke up, everyone watching Aiden for any clues. But the Alpha just shook his head. They had all been watching Ethan pretty much become an empty shell.

They could all hear Ethan cursing up a storm in the other room when his phone began to go off. Everyone rushed into the other room to see Ethan's phone across the room.

"What is going on?" Aiden stared at his brother.

"Danny's number keeps calling me." Lydia picked up the phone and placed it back on the table.

"Have you tried picking it up?" Ethan just shook his head. "Well, pick it up next time." Ethan just stared at the female like she was completely crazy. But within a couple minutes, Ethan's phone was ringing again. This time, he picked it up.

"Hello?" His voice was shaky. He was mad that someone would be using Danny's phone.

"Took you long enough to answer you phone, stupid." Ethan was relieved when he heard the voice, but then confused before settling on mad.

"You're supposed to be dead, Danny! Your hospital room up in fire! You were supposedly bleeding out! You can't possibly be alive calling me!" Ethan knocked over his chair as he got to his feet, eyes blaring red.

"Well... I _have_ been trying to call you. I also went to Lydia's but none of you guys have been there lately. None of you even showed up to school today. You have no right to be mad at me, Ethan." Danny huffed and some of Ethan's anger disappeared.

"We're at Scott's house." Ethan grabbed his chair and settled back in it. He could see all the confused faces around him. "How?" Was the only question he could think of.

"I'll explain when I get there." Danny paused before adding, "Know I love you, Ethan." He ended the call before Ethan could say more.

"What is going on?" Everyone began to ask questions left and right, overloading Ethan, who wasn't even sure he knew what was going on. But within ten minutes, Scott was flinging open his front door to let Danny into the house. The cries of questions and statements didn't end.

"Guys, calm down." Danny sighed. "Story time, I guess." He wandered into the living room. It was an easy find since it was right there when you entered. Danny went to hug Ethan, but the werewolf just backed away. It made Danny sigh and he settled down on a chair.

"So, spill. How are you still alive?" Stiles was dying to hear the story.

"I really thought I was going to die. I didn't know I was... what I am. Alright? I never thought I wasn't human. But in the hospital...I just..." He made an explosion motion with his hands. "I burst into flames. And I was reborn from the flames. Well, not newborn like one would think when they think of phoenix. Apparently that only happens if I die of a natural cause. If it's sudden or at the hand of another, I just return like the way I was." Danny shrugged.

"Wait! You're a phoenix?!?" Stiles interrupted.

"I just said that, didn't I. Apparently we're rare and highly sought after, so we lock our memories away when we're reborn as babies so we won't die while still young. It takes the first sudden death to trigger our memories. My mom said that some people could go lives without realizing what they are. Figure us an endangered species. There's less than a hundred phoenixes in the world and the most settled in one area is my family." Everyone was quiet for a moment, letting that information sink in.

"Told you there was something different about him, E." Aiden nudged his brother. That weird feeling he felt before regarding Danny... It now made sense. The other being a phoenix wasn't bad, it was just different. And now he at least had a name to call it.

"Shut up, A." Ethan grumbled. He just watched Danny.

"I wanted to get in contact with you guys sooner, but I was extremely weak and I was too vulnerable. My parents thought it best to just hide me away and let me regain my strength before being 'alive' again." Danny began to pick at the bottom of his shirt. "Can I still call you guys my friends or do I have to go move to London with Jackson?" It was a sad attempt at a joke, but Danny felt incredibly uncomfortable. He couldn't smell shift in emotions like the wolves. He was still extremely human, outside of the being reborn from his own flames.

"Of course, Danny boy." Stiles spoke for everyone, who moved over to hug Danny, pat him on the back, or just welcome him back. Everyone but Ethan. It took a minute before they noticed Ethan hadn't moved.

"Ethan?" Danny's voice was small, threatening to disappear.

"I mourned you. I thought my world was ending. I thought I would never get to see you again..." Ethan balled his hands into fists, fangs piercing his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Ethan." Danny got up and hugged the Alpha. "I'm so sorry. I spent that entire time wondering if you were alive or not. Every time you didn't pick up your phone, I thought we didn't save you. But something told me to keep calling, that you were alright." Ethan slowly wrapped his arms around Danny. "You said you hoped I was a survivor. Well... Guess what. I really am." Ethan laughed at that. It was a broken laugh, but there was a twinkle to his eyes as he looked up to actually look at Danny for the first time since his arrival.

"And I'm glad you are." The kiss was short and simple.

"So where do we go from here, guys?" Danny honestly wondered.

"We rebuild our lives." Aiden spoke up. Him and Ethan lost their pack and needed to actually settle into the own living arrangements, not just accept help from the others. Sure, they lost their old pack, but they also had a new pack. It was a welcoming one. And they could use all the help they could get on trying to bring change to their lives.

"We go back to our lives and try to be normal teens. I don't know about you, but I haven't even begun to look at university or colleges and we're supposed to start applying to schools next fall." Scott had to break the seriousness. They had had enough of that. They could move on now. It was time for change, for the better.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jennifer wanted revenge. She didn't want this to be her end. A stupid blow to her gut that she couldn't even heal from. She had spent days trying to heal herself, it was slow and agonizing. But she could feel her magic draining away, slowly but surely. She knelt before the tree that had once granted her wishes.

"Don't let it end like this." She whispered, stroking the trunk. She didn't even know when it became half of what it used to be. But she hoped some magic remained. If only to finish what needed to be done. To fulfill her true agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel series to come~
> 
> And, if you recall... There was a little hint earlier that Danny was something. Thanks for sticking with the story and hope to see you in the sequel (which will revolve a little bit more around Lydia and Aiden).


End file.
